


More Chats (Pt.15)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [15]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I’m not letting them go, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fuck the fucking CW What the füçkîñg fuck nobody needs this





	More Chats (Pt.15)

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck the fucking CW What the füçkîñg fuck nobody needs this

[good one]: i was just petting a cat saying all the things I wish I could be told

[good one]: I’ll give y’all a break down

[good one]: “you’re so good and I love you”

[good one]: “I’m glad you stayed”

[good one]: “good girl”

[bi spy]: you’re so good and I love you

[little grey]: I’m glad you stayed

[detective dimples]: good girl 

[sunnyD]: why do you guys keep adopting children

[good one]: thEY NEED HOMES TRINI

[pinkie]: oh well ur son is in our bio class 

[pinkie]: ALSO LET US IN ON UR PLANS SO WE DONT GET CONFUSED ??

[little grey]: u guys have another son?

[bi spy]: correct

[detective dimples]: and his name is? 

[pinkie]: jax

[little grey]: that’s a cool name 

[bi spy]: lena I’m adding him

[good one]: NO DONT EXPOSE HIM TO THIS

_bi spy has added faxingjax_

[sunnyD]: sup

[pinkie]: hello

[faxingjax]: hi

[good one]: oh no it’s too late

[sunnyD]: so,,

[sunnyD]: how long ago did they adopt you

[faxingjax]: three months ago

[little grey]: REMEMBER WHEN KARA COULDNT KEEP A SECRET

[little grey]: I MISS THAT

[faxingjax]: I’m so confused

[pinkie]: how many times has Kara made u listen to 90s boy bands

[faxingjax]: 28

[sunnyD]: blink twice if you need help

[faxingjax]: shes lucky i love them all 

[bi spy]: I have a music buddy now all u can suck ur musicals 

[faxingjax]: look look look look look it’s a lesbian from next door

[sunnyD]: FOLLOWED BY HER LOVER WHOS A LESBIAN FROM NEXT DOOR TOO

[pinkie]: QUICK WE STILL HAVE TIME TO CONVERT HIM

[bi spy]: NO

[good one]: I KNEW THIS WOUKD HAPPEN

[faxingjax]: MUSICALS ARE GREAT MKARA

[bi spy]: mkara

[faxingjax]: m

[detective dimples]: THORSTY

[sunnyD]: I have a feeling you and I are gonna be friends  **SPECIAL FRIENDS**

[pinkie]: *insert kazoo sound here*

[faxingjax]: fear the queer with great music taste

[sunnyD]: r we all gay

[little grey]: I am

[detective dimples]: hello we r in gay together

[bi spy]: sorta

[good one]: obviously y else would my name be Lena L Luthor 

[good one]: it stands for lesbian

[pinkie]: yes

[faxingjax]: idk ?????

[sunnyD]: close enough !


End file.
